On the Run
by Vashel
Summary: This is a fictional a Fictional Diary about a main character, me and some others possible fictional, who survive a zombie outbreak in my County, San Joaquin County, it will have conspiracy theories such as; the Illuminati, and "what if Umbrella is real?"
1. On the Run Entry One

**On the Run (Entry One)**

**The Day after All Hollow's Eve **  
Thursday November 1st, 2007, 10:30am

This morning I woke up to someone shuffling around my house, at first I figured it was my mom but I looked at the clock and it read nine thirty, mom was already half way to work by now. So I got up and decided to go look, what I saw will forever be scarred in my brain. I saw my mother standing over my dog bloody and ragged, her cloths torn, some of the skin from her face was torn off, blood running from her mouth as if she ate something that was once living; she looked at me like she didn't even know me. I called her name but she did not reply, so I called it again and only got a low moan; she then tossed herself at me and tried to bite me, I did the only thing I could do at the time and that was hit her and try to get her off me. I ran to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to fight her off with, and I did. I found a bloodied butcher knife, my guess was that before mom became how she was she used it on the dog, she came at me again and I stabbed her dead in the chest but she didn't go down. Then everything fell into place, the blood, the ragged bite wounds, the slow movement, mom was a fucking zombie it was like my life became a lame horror movie. So with a heavy heart I jabbed a steak knife into my own mother's head, and that put her down for good. the only thing I could do was run at that point; so I grabbed a few knives, my laptop, its charger, my iPod, my camera, and my sword. The first things I witnessed when I stepped outside were wrecked cars, bloody windows, the sounds of screams, and the hellish moan of more "zombies". I rushed back inside and grabbed my mom's car keys, I figured I would need the car to get the hell out of what now looked like Raccoon City.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.

(Note from the Creator: this is but a taste of the series, i have thoughts of doing a video showing the characters. a single video showing things to come and things that have happened so far. **All of these entries are best read while listening to ****"Thoughts of a Dying Atheist" by Muse**)


	2. On the Run Entry Two

**On the Run (Entry Two)**

**On the Road**  
Friday November 2nd, 2007, 2:00pm

After taking my mom's car I decided to head to Stockton to try to find some wireless, and sense your reading this that means I found some. So far I have failed to find any survivors, I thought I found one but he turned out to be infected with some kind of virus and couldn't leave the hospital due to his condition. Lord knows why he would stay there that hospital was crawling with those "zombies". I thank god I found the Hospital's security room and got my hands on a Colt .45 and two clips, now I wont have to get so close and use up all of my knives and dirty my sword. After finding the pistol I made my way to the bathroom to wash my mom's blood from my face and arms; but as soon as I opened the door I saw two of those suckers feeding on a security guards corpse. These things ate living flesh, I mean I could still hear the guard gurgling the blood that was pooling in his mouth. Let me tell you I got the hell out of there and got back on the road, I stopped in front of a coffee house to use their wireless but the damn thing was password encrypted and I didn't have my cracking software, I was in such a rush to get the hell out of dodge that I forgot to grab it, thank god I was close to a friends house who had the back up disk and he had wireless. Once I got there the house was abandoned not a body to be found, I guess he figured out what was going on and got him and his folks out of there, as luck would have it he left the disk under the false rock where I put it. Right now my eyes are getting heavy and this area has had minimal amount of "infected" so I'm going to sleep in my friends garage, don't worry I swept the house before I pulled into the garage. Well wish me luck.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	3. On the Run Entry Three

**On the Run (Entry Three)**

**The man in the bowling alley**  
Saturday November 3rd, 2007 1:31pm

After I awoke from that much needed sleep I decided to move on before the infection got to bad in this area. I drove approximately five miles when I reached the Strike Out bowling alley, I looked at my laptop and it said there was some wireless in there so I decided to head in. Let me tell you I didn't stroll in I fucking booked it. When I got inside I heard the familiar noise of a ball rolling down the alley and he sound of crashing pins followed by a holler of joy. I decided to go see what it was and there I saw him, his name was Jeff I never got a last name out of him. When I first saw him I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, and then I saw something pointed at me; it was a Smith and Weston .357 Magnum Revolver, one of two he had, he asked me for my name and I told him. We sat down shared a few laughs he told me he was from Oregon and came here on one of his Missions for his church before this shit went down; he said that he thought the boweling alley would be a pretty safe place, and surprisingly he was right, aside from the thirty some odd corpses that had slugs through their heads it was an alright place. We decided to hold up in here for a while, until either help arrives or the food runs out.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	4. On the Run Entry Four

**On the Run (Entry Four)**

**The Day of Reckoning**  
Tuesday November 6th, 2007 12:02pm

Jeff and I left the bowling alley, not because help arrived or the food ran out, but because we felt unsafe in that area. Throughout the entire night we heard the grunts and groans of those...those things. We came up with an idea that maybe a few of the conspiracy theories were right because we swear we saw some soldiers run by the other day with the "Umbrella" logo on their flack jackets, and let me tell you that scared the living hell out of us, we were to afraid of what the soldiers might do if they saw us walking around or even called out for help. That was a stupid decision because the next day we ran into some big trouble; we needed food so we entered the local Food 4 Less to get some supplies and it was practically crawling with "zombies". Jeff thought after witnessing this that this must be the "Day of Reckoning" and hell had filled over with the souls of the damned. I told him that if it was then I would be one of them, he just looked at me and laughed saying "My dear brother you may be right." In fact I knew I was right, for a few reasons, first off it wasn't the 24th of December and the year wasn't 2012, secondly it wasn't raining fire and brimstone, and lastly...I didn't see no damn anti-Jesus or what ever the hell it was supposed to be. Now I know what your thinking, "You dare call yourself a Christian and your talking like that? That is blasphemy." Well I can tell you this, I am not what you would call a religious man and the "Day of Reckoning" can kiss my Irish ass because I am not becoming one of those bastards that took my life from me. I will keep you updated when I find another wireless hot spot.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	5. On the Run Entry Five

**On the Run (Entry Five)**

**Carelessness**  
Wednesday November 21st, 2007 6:30am Modesto, Ca

With the vision of the "Umbrella" soldiers still etched in our brains, Jeff and I got pretty careless, we ran into several "traps" set up by previous survivors who had either long sense fled or had "died". While walking through a Walmart to get supplies and ammo Jeff hit a trip wire and got a sharpened wooden dowel through the shoulder, lucky for him it wasn't in to deep because he reacted quick enough to slightly jump back, I patched his shoulder the best I could and hopped that it didn't hit an artery. Well Jeff wasn't the only one to fall into a trap like that, about a half hour later while I was looking for milk that hadn't perished I walked into what we dubbed a ''whip trap'' it was basically a flexible hard tube with sharpened dowels on it that when triggered whipped out and took out your legs, we had seen it used on several "zombies" most of them were placed at about a 5 foot mark above the ground; I was lucky that this one was thigh hight. I took it to the left thigh and it went in deep, about 4 inches to be exact, I screamed in pain as I pulled it out and fell backwards over a corpse that I prayed wouldn't try to bite me. Once Jeff patched me up and made sure the bleeding had stopped we got back on the road, we had to ditch my mom's car because it ran out of gas on the fucking freeway of all places we had to walk about sixteen miles before we reached where we were, another excuse for our carelessness. Jeff and I stopped in a Cafe for a caffeine boost, man my leg is throbbing as I'm writing this. Thankfully the zombie bastards are slow, well except for the dogs, damn they move fast and they bite hard too, the bandage over my hand is making it a little hard to type so I'll sign off for now.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	6. On the Run Entry Six

**On the Run (Entry Six)**

**_Umbrella Involvement_**  
Saturday November 24th, 2007 7:42pm Bystrom, Ca

It's been three days sense that damn dog bit me, I'm not feeling to hot, its getting harder to move around. We ran into those soldiers we caught sight of were really from Umbrella. It turns out that Umbrella was behind most pharmaceutical companies. They said they were moving Turlock and had some anti-virus at the branch there, trouble is that it is a 4 day walk on foot and I'm getting progressively worse by the hour, I don't think that I'll make it. They told us we have to move now or risk being over run, they said that they were the last two and that there were no re-enforcements on the way. Their names were Corporal Joseph "Zim" Zimmerman and Sergeant John "Grim" Benson, they were separated from the rest of their team during the first 4 hours of the Outbreak. They never told us what infected the population, all I knew was that they promised me a cure and I was damn well determined to get it.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	7. On the Run Entry Seven

**On the Run (Entry Seven)**

**The Cure and the mysterious man with the steel string guitar**  
Wednesday November 28th, 2007 6:30am Turlock, Ca

Today is the day we arrive at the Turlock Umbrella Facility, the day I get the cure. But first thing was first, we needed to eat and sleep; we made the walk in four days exactly with out an ounce of sleep or food. Our bodies were aching, mine most of all, I had grown a little pale over the four day time; the Umbrella guys were really impressed with me, anyone that didnt have a strong enough will would have turned by the second day...I guess I'm just lucky. We slept for a few hours until daylight then we began our 1.5 mile walk to the facility were they administered the cure. Everything was fine and dandy. The cure "Daylight" began to work as soon as it hit my bloodstream, and I was in peek form once again but the bite was itching like a son of a bitch, mom always said "if the wound was itching then it was healing okay." I took her word for it. But as we left the facility we saw him, a man in a long coat playing a Hollow body six string walking through the morning mist as if nothing was going on. We thought he was just a figment of our minds because when we called his name he said nothing, he only looked at us with warm eyes as he continued to walk. Was this man a survivor or a "smart" zombie, or was he the devil himself?

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	8. On the Run Entry Eight

**On the Run (Entry Eight)**

**The bowels of Facility twenty-three**  
Wednesday January 2nd, 2008 5:46pm Turlock, Ca

Grim said it was best if we moved inside of the facility to gather supplies. We were running low on food, and I was getting sick of eating Tomato soup straight out of the can. Not much was going on down in the "Hive" there were a few encounters with some what Zim called T-Virus Victims, Jeff just called them "Calamities"; Grim and I just called them Zombies. We swiped a Key card from a Samantha Jackson, one of the facilities leading scientists in the Bio Hazard Department. Everything seemed to be falling into place now, T-Virus, Bio Hazard, Countermeasure Team, my fear of Resident Evil coming to life came true. A shiver ran down my spine at that moment, Jeff still had his "Day of Reckoning" theory, Grim and Zim just called it an incident that could be contained by the company. Hell I called it the first Raccoon City.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	9. On the Run Entry Nine

**On the Run (entry Nine)**

**The drudge of war and Tequila Slammers**  
Thursday January 24th, 2008 4:28pm Alwater, Ca

We finally made it half way through this god forsaken county. So far all has gone well, we found a bar and diner not to far into town, food was still good meaning that the power in this city was still working. We all sat down and had a nice meal, it still had plenty of survivors in it, sort of like a refugee camp. The bar tender didn't ask for my ID when I asked her for a Tequila Slammer, a cocktail served in a rocks glass. It is made with equal parts tequila and a carbonated beverage, often 7 Up, ginger ale, or lemonade. Champagne can also be used, and this is called a Slammer Royal or Golden Slammer. She just smiled and said "Where you coming from sugar?" and I replied truthfully that I was coming from Lathrop, the epicenter where the Virus first broke out; she just stared in shock that I was still alive. Then she spotted my 3 friends Grim, Zim, and Jeff. What a funny group we must have looked like, 2 soldiers, a Mormon, and a trench coat wearin samurai; all covered in dried blood with blood stained bandages. To them we must have looked like we went to the 7th ring of hell and back, and returned Heroes. But that wasn't true, we were just tryin to get the fuck out of here; this camp was just a rest stop to us before we headed for the big dog's house, the California Umbrella Headquarters. The survivors of this city thought of me as strange when they witnessed me typing this to tell all of you that I'm fine.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	10. On the Run Entry Ten

**On the Run (Entry Ten)**

**New County...Same Shit**  
Tuesday January 29th, 2008 5:59am Merced County entrance, Ca  
With San Joaquin County behind us along with the Refugee camp, we began moving North towards Sacramento and out of this valley. Thank god the outbreak took place in a valley, easier to contain and neutralize, harder for the virus to spread. Grim said that by now Umbrella sealed all of the roads leaving the Central Valley so the Infection couldn't spread. We kept our spirits high by singing old Irish Pub songs while we rested, and sang military cadences while we ran, but we stayed extremely quiet in towns to avoid detection by crazed survivors and T-virus victims. We didn't know if the Infection had gotten to Merced yet. Only one way to find out.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	11. On the Run Entry Eleven

**On the Run (entry Eleven)**

**The pain returns to haunt us once more**  
Thursday Febuary 6th, 2008 4:46am Merced, Ca

As I write this Jeff is patching my face, I woke up screaming at 4:40am arms flailing knife in hand as I relived the moment I killed my infected mother. I slashed my wrist and face while flailing, Grim said I was lucky that I didn't hit an artery in my wrist or I wouldn't be here right now. This is a hard time for us right now, all of us Zim, Grim, Jeff, and myself are haunted about the things we saw and did during these past few months, thank god it's almost over. This place, this Valley has become hell and we are all living in it day by day becoming stronger, Once we reach the Northern California Umbrella Facility we plan to come back and save the survivors we found in Alwater, Ca; if they are still alive. Pray for us that we make it out alive.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	12. On the Run Entry Twelve

**On the Run (Entry Twelve)**

**Blood, sweat, and tears**  
Wednesday February 20th, 2008 6:47pm Ceres, Ca

We left Merced with fresh supplied about a 2 weeks ago and decided to head back up north towards Sacramento. Turned out the facility we were heading towards was abandoned three days after the outbreak. Jeff and I aren't looking forward to returning to San Joaquin County again, that place is probably over run with T-virus victims. This path we have taken has been paved with blood, sweat, and tears; Looks like there will be more blood on this path as we head back wondering if the survivors in Alwater are still alive or if they too have become infected. Grim said that we are heading out in thirty minutes so I must take leave for now. I'll keep you posted.

Michael Kennedy  
Survivor.


	13. On the Run Entry Thirteen

**On the Run (Entry Thirteen)**

**Uphill Struggle**  
Thursday March 20th, 2008 8:47am Sacramento, Ca

Retracing or steps was difficult, the people in Atwater were dead, well mostly dead. Seeing our friends as T-virus victims was a horrid site; but we had to keep moving, had to keep pressing on and get out of this valley. We made it half way...Sacramento, California; the state fuckin' capital. But we have a slight problem, we are low on ammo and food. A lot has happened in this month, we found a few survivors but they were crazed and tried to kill us, we were hunted by Infected Dogs, and fell into afew traps set up by other survivors who didn't make it.

Kennedy, Michael  
Survivor.


	14. On the Run Entry Fourteen

**On the Run (Entry Fourteen)**

**Hardships**  
Saturday April 5th, 2008 7:36pm Tehama County, Red Buff, Ca

It's raining today, and so far in this pitch black darkness of the New Moon we hear not a sound. Not a V-ACT, Cerberus, or T-Virus Victim. To be honest it's nice, nothing seems wrong here in Red Buff, and we are almost home. Almost out of this hell created by Umbrella. Zimmerman, Benson, Jeff, and I thought that Red Buff would be filled with the "undead" or even Umbrella soldiers sense it was only 4 cities from Shasta Lake...our destination and exit out of here. Zim says we should be there in about another 3 weeks if all goes well. I cant wait for that, hot food, medical treatment, a warm bed, and a sense of security.

Kennedy, Michael  
Survivor.


	15. On the Run Entry Fifteen

On the Run (Entry Fifteen)

**The Long Road to Safety**  
Wednesday April 24th, 2008 6:36am Shasta County, Three miles south of Lake Shasta, Ca

Things went well as we passed through the last four towns...The most we saw were T-Virus victims, and a few Cerberus growling in the distance. It frightened us that we just passed through with out a fight...we are running low on food, water, medical supplies, and Ammo; I-I'm not sure we will make it to the safe zone. Zimmerman said that it's only Three Miles...yeah Three Mile of a long road to safety. Jeff and Grim had the same gut feeling I did...all three of us knew that one of us four wouldn't make it to the safe zone.

_Wednesday April 24th, 2008 10:56am Shasta County, Umbrella Safe Zone, Lake Shasta, Ca_

We made it...all except for Zimmerman, we lost him when we were jumped by three V-ACT about two miles from the gates. We all took it hard, but Sergeant John "Grim" Benson took it the hardest, Corporal Joseph "Zim" Zimmerman was one of his best men and an old friend. The Soldiers at the gate checked out blood for signs of infection, we all passed...except for me. Sense I had been infected and took the Daylight Anti-Virus I had to be placed into Observation Custody...to see if I would turn or not. All I did was laugh, I didn't care, I was just happy I was finally out of that hell.......or was I....

Kennedy, Michael  
Survivor


End file.
